Untitled
by Nixevin
Summary: First fanfic. RoyEd oneshot. Roy's actions in the library one afternoon leave Ed confused and frightened. Frightened enough to make him ask for more. YAOI


**Title:** Untitled as of yet. Suggestions?

**Author:** Azure Skye, Wing Alchemist (Az Elric)

**Pairing: **RoyEd (Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi)

**Editors: **My friends on gaia. (Kainnaza, hermioneswierd, Miomiekai, kittenthing)

Edward Elric sat near a window in the library, thick volumes about alchemy stacked around him on the table. He heard someone come up behind him and look over his small shoulders at the book he was reading.

"What are you up to now, Fullmetal?" said a voice.

Ed jumped. "Why did you sneak up on me like that, Mustang!?" He said, whirling to face the general.

"Oh. My apologies." Roy Mustang looked down at Edward teasingly. Ed gulped. He always hated when Roy gave him that look, but part of him found it endearing. Roy saw the look of uneasy discomfort in the younger boys' light brown eyes and smirked. He reached out to caress a lock of Ed's golden blonde hair. He blushed, unsure of his superior's intentions.

"T-Taisa…" Ed began, but was cut short when Roy yanked him closer to meet Edward's mouth with his own. Ed whimpered involuntarily and found himself going along with it, clutching at the older man's shirt as he flicked his tongue across Edward's half-parted lips. Ed whimpered louder and opened his mouth more so Roy could tongue him. Tremors went up his spine and he found himself pull away slightly, half-wanting to stop, yet half-wanting to continue.

"S...stop it…Roy!" He moaned huskily as Roy retaliated by nuzzling into his neck.

Then they heard footsteps coming towards them. The two men pulled apart so quickly that Ed tumbled out of the chair he was sitting in, falling flat on his face in front of Riza Hawkeye, who had just rounded a corner by a bookcase. She looked down at the fallen Edward curiously.

"What are you two doing?" She asked as Roy discreetly tried to wipe some saliva off his mouth.

"Nothing." said Roy calmly as if nothing had happened. "Fullmetal here fell out of his chair when he went to put a book away."

"Hey! I did not!!" Edward growled as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's somewhere I have to be." And with that, he walked out of the library, arms folded, desperately trying to hide his blushing face.

"Why did he have to do that?!" muttered Ed crossly as he sat on the steps outside the famous military base of Central City. It worried him that Roy had kissed him back in the library, but it worried him even more that he had kissed him back. He sat there with his arms around his knees, looking out into the streets full of people, his face still warm with embarrassment.

"Nii-san? What's wrong?"

Ed turned around and craned his neck to look up at the suit of armor above him. "It's nothing, Al." he turned back to the square

"You don't look like it's nothing. What happened, Nii-san?" Al crouched down near Ed a few steps up, armor clinking as he moved. Ed turned around again and looked at his younger brother.

"I said it was nothing!" he said again

"…If you say so." Al resigned "In that case, Colonel Mustang told me to find you. He wants to see you in his office."

'_Again? What if he's going to try to do it again? What if he wants to talk about what happened in the library?_' Ed thought. '_I'm not sure I want to see him after that…but……_' He felt his face get warm again.

"Alright……" Edward said, standing up and beginning to get up the steps. "I'll go. See ya, Al."

When he got to Roy's office, he could almost hear his own heart pounding in his ears. He hesitantly put his hand forward to knock, but the door swung open. Edward stumbled back, surprised, and looked up at who came through the door. Hawkeye looked down at him as she walked out of the office.

"He's waiting for you. Go on in." she looked down and gave him a half-smile. She looked tired.

"Th-thanks…" he said, and went through the door, closing it quietly behind him. "Err…" Ed swallowed hard. His face was probably very red indeed right now. He looked down for a moment and heard Roy get up from his chair to walk towards him. He looked up, his eyes betraying his fear. "Look……about what happened…" he gritted his teeth "I……I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why?" Roy asked, looking down at him "I never said you should be sorry. I was the one who kissed you first."

"But…I kissed you back." he clenched his fists briefly and looked back at the ground. Roy reached over and took Edward's face in his hands. Edward tried to turn away. "N-no! Don't!"

"But why not? I know you like it." Roy whispered

"That's not the point! I…I don't!"

"Liar." Roy reached out and slipped an arm around Ed's waist, pulling him into his arms and kissing him. Ed's eyes widened and he felt himself go limp in the colonel's embrace. Roy parted Edward's lips and deepened the kiss as he pinned him to a desk. When he broke the kiss, he saw Ed looking up at him with scared eyes. Roy caressed his face and whispered into his ear. "It'll be okay. I won't hurt you."

"But…"

"Don't worry." He whispered again, nibbling Ed's ear. Ed gritted his teeth to stifle a groan. Roy chuckled. "You like that, don't you?" He smirked and began to slide his hand up Edward's shirt to remove it. Ed blushed profusely and began to take off Roy's slowly.

"…I'm not sure about this……what if someone sees?" Ed muttered

"Nobody will see. Now just do as I say…" Now he had gotten Edward's shirt off, and began nipping down his chest. "and try to stay quiet."

Ed moaned softly and threaded his fingers through Roy's short black hair. "Okay…"

Roy came back up to kiss Ed again whilst undoing the younger boy's belt with his other hand. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's now bare shoulders and kissed him back. He lightly stroked the back of Roy's neck with the back of his hand and the other man redoubled his efforts, groping at a very sensitive area on Edward's body. Edward let out a loud groan, but Roy clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle it.

"…I'm……sorry...Roy" Ed managed, eyes half-lidded. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. You're not used to it." he smirked and thrust his hips forward, grinding against the smaller boy. Ed growled a little and clutched at Roy's broad shoulders.

"…Owww…not so rough!" he breathed through gritted teeth at him.

"I know you've been through worse pain, Fullmetal" Roy muttered, running his tongue along Ed's earlobe and grasping Ed's automail hand. Ed reacted, twining his fingers through Roy's.

"That's not the point!!" he said angrily

Roy simply ignored him and concentrated on getting Ed's pants off. Ed began nipping at the other man's nape, his movements unsure, hesitant.

"Mmm…good boy, Ed" He whispered into Ed's ear as he felt along the small-figured boy's thigh, hesitating at the last moment.

"Are you ready?" He asked Ed. Edward nodded silently, looking up at him with scared eyes.

"Don't be afraid, I'll go easy on you…for now." Roy chuckled and slid his first two fingers inside Ed.

"Hn!" Edward gritted his teeth as Roy did so. "That…hurts!"

"Shut up." Roy replied "This is just getting you ready." He continued to tease the boy with his hand, Edward occasionally flinching.

"Stop……please!" Ed managed, his voice sounded strained.

"Why should I? I can tell you're enjoying it." He muttered, his lips hovering just above Ed's. "Are you going to come soon? Is that it?" and then he pressed his mouth to the other boy's.

Unable to control himself, Ed came. Satisfied, Roy pulled his fingers out of him and raised his hand to look.

"See? I was right. You came all over my hand. Your body doesn't lie as well as you do." Roy smirked down at the frightened boy. "Why do you look at me like that? I'm not trying to hurt you."

"But you did! It hurt!" Ed choked. Roy kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry. But I still know you've felt worse pain than that." Roy felt the boundary between his partner's living flesh and the cool, hard automail that substituted for his right arm and left leg. "Compared to what that must have felt like, this is nothing." Roy's lips brushed Edward's collarbone.

The boy's expression softened and he blushed. But then the older man took him by surprise, thrusting into him, for real this time, without warning. Roy was equally surprised when Ed bit his shoulder at the same time, quite hard, actually.

"Ngh! Hey, what was that for!?" Roy said as he detached Edward's mouth from his shoulder, but then he saw Edward's eyes were screwed shut, trying to hold back tears. Roy smiled faintly and brushed them away. Ed gulped. Roy wrapped his arms around the younger boy and held him close, whispering reassuringly into his ear.

"It'll be okay, I'll go easy on you. It may hurt a bit at first, though."

Edward nodded silently, eyes still shut as he put his arms around the other man's waist, bracing himself. "I'm…………ready…" He whispered almost inaudibly.

Roy nodded and pushed his hips forward again, starting off gently. Edward made a tiny noise of protest every time. He held onto the other man tightly. Gradually, though, he seemed to get used to it, and he started pushing Roy to go faster and harder. The older man obliged and did so, whilst gently nipping at Ed's ear and neck. Ed lightly scraped his fingernails along his lover's spine and kissed him, though tears were still in his eyes, mixing with sweat as they fell. Roy grasped the boy's hand again. When he spoke again, his voice was husky and strained.

"I'm going to come…soon!" He said, pressing his chest to Edward's and going harder still.

"Me…too!" Ed squeezed Roy's hand and nibbled his ear.

Both came almost simultaneously. After climaxing, Roy slowly pulled out, trying not to hurt his partner. Ed sucked in a breath, trying to hold back a tiny sob as he felt himself rip slightly. Roy looked down at him and ran his hands through Edward's long blonde hair, kissing him softly.

"…I love you." He whispered, touching the small chest of the man beneath him.

"I…love you…too...damn colonel." Ed managed to say, before collapsing from fatigue.

Edward jerked awake, but found himself in bed, and fully clothed. At first he thought perhaps last night was a dream, but then he tried to move, attempting to slide out of bed. Pain shot through almost all of his muscles, testament to the strain he had endured.

"Ngh! Owwwwww!!" He cried out, unable to stop himself. "…Damn him…" he muttered as he slowly tried to get out of bed.

"Nii-san? What's wrong?" Alphonse appeared seemingly out of nowhere, startling Ed.

"It hurts!!" He groaned to his brother, gritting his teeth.

"What hurts? What happened last night? The general brought you here last night pretty late. You were already asleep." Al said

Ed blushed. "…It's nothing."

"That's what you said last time! I think something's up. Why are you blushing like that, Nii-san?"

Ed blushed even more. "I just fell asleep in his office, nothing more. Don't worry about me." he sweatdropped. Roy must have put his clothes back on and carried him back to Al. He'd probably have to thank him later, but not until he got a lecture about how much it hurt when he got up in the morning.

.:The End::.


End file.
